Хронология
thumb|200px|Суть. В этой статье вы можете познакомиться с увлекательной хронологией игр [[Crash Bandicoot (серия)|серии Crash Bandicoot]]. Начало Long time ago Точная дата неизвестна. Naughty Dog заключает контракт с Universal Interactive Studios (ныне известна как Vivendi Games). По контракту Naughty Dog продала права на Краша компании Universal ещё до того, как он был создан - у них был контракт с этой студией на три проекта (который закончился после CB1, 2 и 3'') и Universal полностью завладевал сделанным персонажем. Несмотря на то, что CTR был также сделан Ноти Договцами, он был уже вне этого контракта. 1994 'Декабрь 1994''' - Naughty Dog нанимает Джо Пирсона и Чарльза Зембилласа для работы над дизайном. 1995 Январь 1995 - Джо Пиросон и Чарльз Зембиллас начинают официально работать над дизайном Вилли Вомбата, которого позже переименуют в Краша Бандикута. Март 1995 - Чарльз Зембиллас и Джо Пирсон заканчивают большую часть своей работы над проектом. 1996 Май 1996 - Crash Bandicoot показан на выставке игр Е3. timeline1.jpg timeline2.jpg timeline3.jpg Miyamoto1.jpg Miyamoto2.jpg 9 сентября 1996 - Crash Bandicoot 1 выпущен в США. Ноябрь 1996 - Crash Bandicoot 1 выпущен в Европе. 6 декабря 1996 - Crash Bandicoot 1 выпущен в Японии под названием Kurasshu Bandikū. cover1ntsc.jpg|NTSC-US cover1pal.jpg|PAL cover1jap-1.jpg|NTSC-J 1997 Май 1997 - «''Краш 1 получил "Золотой Приз" в Японии за 500 000 проданных копий. Это единственная иностранная игра, добившаяся этого. МИРОВЫЕ ПРОДАЖИ Краша 1 ПРАКТИЧЕСКИ ДОСТИГЛИ 2 МИЛЛИОНОВ.»'' - Naughty Dog Июнь 1997 - Crash Bandicoot 2 представлен на E3. timeline4.jpg timeline.jpg Ноябрь 1997 - Crash Bandicoot 2 выпущен в США. Декабрь 1997 - Crash Bandicoot 2 выпущен в Европе, а затем и в Японии под названием Kurasshu Bandikū 2: Korutekkusu no Gyakushū!. cover2ntsc.jpg|NTSC-US cover2pal.jpg|PAL cover2jap.jpg|NTSC-J 1998 Январь 1998 '- ''«Основываясь на продолжающихся продажах Краша 1 также, как и на потрясающих продажах Краша 2 по всему миру, СЕРИЯ ПРО КРАША ДОСТИГЛА 5 МИЛЛИОНОВ ПРОДАННЫХ КОПИЙ! Naughty Dog благодарит Sony за её невероятную работу. Naughty Dog начинает Crash Bandicoot: Warped.» - Naughty Dog '''Апрель 1998 - «Снова Naughty Dog получил "Золотой Приз" в Японии за 500 000 проданных копий. Краш 2 заменил Краша 1 как самую продаваемую иностранную игру в Японии. Продажи Краша 2 достигли 800 000 в то время, как Краш 1 перешёл за 600 000.» - Naughty Dog Июнь 1998 - Crash Bandicoot 3 представлен на E3. Timeline5.jpg Timeline6.jpg Ноябрь 1998 - Crash Bandicoot 3 выпущен в США. Декабрь 1998 - Crash Bandicoot 3 выпущен в Европе, а затем и в Японии под названием Kurasshu Bandikū 3: Buttobi! Sekai Isshu. «Краш 3 достиг одного миллиона проданных копий в США, МИРОВЫЕ ПРОДАЖИ ТРИЛОГИИ ПЕРЕВАЛИЛИ ЗА 10 МИЛЛИОНОВ!» - Naughty Dog Cover3ntsc.jpg|NTSC-US Cover3pal.jpg|PAL Cover3jap.jpg|NTSC-J 1999 Май 1999 - Crash Team Racing представлен на E3. timeline7.jpg timeline8.jpg timeline9.jpg timeline10.jpg timeline11.jpg timeline12.jpg timeline13.jpg timeline15.jpg timeline14.jpg Сентябрь 1999 - CTR: Crash Team Racing выпущен в США. Ноябрь 1999 - CTR: Crash Team Racing выпущен в Европе. Декабрь 1999 -''' CTR выпущен в Японии под названием Kurasshu Bandikū Rēshingu. coverctrntsc.jpg|NTSC-US coverctrpal.jpg|PAL coverctrjap.jpg|NTSC-J После этого Naughty Dog прекратила работу над Крашем, и тот перешел компании Eurocom Entertainment Software. 2000 '''Май 2000 - Crash Bash представлен на E3. timeline16.jpg Ноябрь 2000 - Crash Bash выпущен в США. Декабрь 2000 - Crash Bash выпущен в Европе, а позже и в Японии под названием Kurasshu Bandikū Kānibaru. '' coverbashntsc.jpg|NTSC-US coverbashpal.jpg|PAL coverbashjap.jpg|NTSC-J '' 2001 Май 2001 - Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex представлен на E3. Это первый и единственный опыт с Крашем компании Traveller's Tales Knutsford Studio. - Vicarious Visions также представила свою первую игру про Краша на E3, Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. Октябрь 2001 - Wrath of Cortex выпущен на PS2 в США. Ноябрь 2001 - Wrath of Cortex выпущен на PS2 в Европе. Декабрь 2001 - Wrath of Cortex выпущен на PS2 в Японии под названием'' Kurasshu Bandikū 4: Sakuretsu! Majin Pawā.'' '' coverwocntsc.jpg|NTSC-US coverwocpal.jpg|PAL coverwocj.jpg|NTSC-J '' 2002 Февраль 2002 '- ''Huge Adventure выпущен в США. 'Март 2002 '- '' Huge Adventure выпущен в Европе под названием ''Crash Bandicoot XS. '' coverxsntsc.jpg|NTSC-US coverxspal.jpg|PAL 'Апрель 2002 - Wrath of Cortex выпущен в США и Европе на Xbox. Июль 2002 - Huge Adventure выпущен в Японии под названием Kurasshu Bandikū Adobansu. Сентябрь 2002 - Wrath of Cortex выпущен в США на GameCube. Октябрь 2002 - Wrath of Cortex выпущен в Японии на Xbox. Ноябрь 2002 - Wrath of Cortex выпущен в Европе на GameCube. Декабрь 2002 - Wrath of Cortex выпущен в Японии на GameCube. crash.jpg|WoC на Xbox - NTSC-US coverxsjap.jpg|XS - NTSC-J 7708d250fca06befd4aa7010.L._AA300_.jpg|WoC на GameCube 552471_51126_front.jpg|WoC на Xbox - NTSC-J 2003 Январь 2003 -'' Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' выпущен в США. Март 2003 - Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced выпущен в Европе. coverntrancedntsc.jpg|NTSC-US coverntrancedpal.jpg|PAL Май 2003 - Vicarious Visions представила свою третью игру про Краша на E3, Crash Nitro Kart. Ноябрь 2003 - Crash Nitro Kart выпущен в США и Европе на PS2, GameCube, Xbox и Game Boy Advance. covercnkntsc.jpg|PS2 - NTSC-US covercnkpal.jpg|PS2 - PAL 1268510904-00.jpg|GameCube - NTSC-US 1278687165-00.jpg|GameCube - PAL 914686_front.jpg|Xbox - NTSC-US crash_nitro_kart_frontcover_large_l13cbw3IgPhGjGx.jpg|Xbox - PAL covercnkgbantsc.jpg|GBA - NTSC-US covercnkgbapal.jpg|GBA - PAL Декабрь 2003 - N-Tranced выпущен в Японии под названием Kurasshu Bandikū Adobansu 2: Guruguru Saimin Dai Panic!? coverntrancedjap.jpg|NTSC-J 2004 Май 2004 - Traveller's Tales Oxford Studio аннонсировала их первую игру про Краша, Crash Twinsanity. Бесплатные диски, содержащие демо-версии Crash Twinsanity и Spyro: A Hero's Tail, вручались на E3. timeline18.jpg timeline19.jpg Июнь 2004 ' ''- Crash Nitro Kart портирован на N-Gage (в США). - Crash Bandicoot: Purple, от Vicarious Visions, выпущен в США. - Crash Bandicoot: Purple выпущен в Европе под названием Crash Bandicoot: Fusion. - Crash Twinsanity 3D (игра на сотовый телефон) выпущен. covercnkngage.jpg|CNK - N-Gage coverfusionntsc.jpg|Fusion - NTSC-US coverfusionpal.jpg|Fusion - PAL 'Июль 2004 ' - Версия на N-Gage игры Crash Nitro Kart выпущена в Европе. - Crash Nitro Kart выпущен в Японии на PS2, GameCube и Xbox под названием Kurasshu Bandikū Bakusō! Nitoro Kāto. covercnkjap.jpg|NTSC-J '''Август 2004 - Версия на GBA игры Crash Nitro Kart выпущена в Японии. covercnkgbajap.png|GBA - NTSC-J Сентябрь 2004 - Crash Twinsanity выпущен в США. - Crash Nitro Kart (игра на сотовый телефон) выпущен. Октябрь 2004 - Crash Twinsanity выпущен в Европе. covertwinsanityntsc.jpg|NTSC-US covertwinsanitypal.jpg|PAL Ноябрь 2004 - Crash Twinsanity (игра на сотовый телефон) выпущен. Декабрь 2004 - Crash Bandicoot: Purple выпущен в Японии под названием Kurasshu Bandikū Adobansu: Waku Waku Tomodachi Daisakusen!. Это означает, что Vicarious Visions отходит от серии. - Crash Twinsanity выпущен в Японии под названием Kurasshu Bandikū 5: ēt Kurasshu to Korutekkusu no Yabō?!?. coverfusionjapan.jpg|Fusion - NTSC-J covertwinsanityjap.jpg|Twinsanity - NTSC-J 2005 Март 2005 - Интернет-магазин размещают для предзаказа таинственный лот Crash Clash Racing. Это было ничто иное, как Crash Tag Team Racing под ранним названием. Апрель 2005 - Crash Bandicoot (игра на сотовый телефон) выпущен. logomobilecrash.png Май 2005 - Radical Entertainment представила их первый опыт работы с Крашем на E3: Crash Tag Team Racing. Параллельно со всеми, планировалась также версия на DS, но она так и не была выпущена. Сентябрь 2005 - Crash Tag Team Racing на DS неофициально был признан отменённым. - Crash Tag Team Racing выпущен в США. covercttrntsc.jpg|NTSC-US Октябрь 2005 - Crash Tag Team Racing выпущен в Европе. covercttrpal.jpg|PAL Декабрь 2005 - Crash Racing (игра на сотовый телефон) выпущен. - Crash Tag Team Racing выпущен в Японии по названием Kurasshu Bandikū Gatchanko Wārudo. Одновременно с релизом, Япония устраивает праздник "Kurasshu Bandikū the っ is dense world", который проводился в луна-парке в течение месяца. covercttrjap.jpg|NTSC-J timeline20.jpg timeline21.jpg timeline22.jpg timeline23.jpg timeline24.jpg Где-то все ещё в 2005 - Sammy выпускает интерактивный автомат Crash Bandicoot (クラッシュバンディクー), делая этим первое появление Краша на аркадных автоматах. Этот аппарат был эксклюзивен для Японии. pachislot1.jpg 2006 Февраль 2006 - Vivendi Universal аннонсирует Crash Bandicoot Festival ''на Nintendo DS. 'Март 2006''' - Crash Bandicoot Festival переименовывают в Crash: Boom, Bang! вне Японии. Апрель 2006 - Стало известно, что Crash: Boom, Bang! разрабатывается компанией Dimps. - Первые скриншоты утекли в интернет через японцев. Июль 2006 - Kurasshu Bandikū Fesutibaru (Crash: Boom, Bang!)'' выпущен в Японии. Одновременно с выпуском игры, где-то в Японии открылась "памятная хижина", посвящённая Крашу, с целью рекламы игры, а также празднования десятилетия Краша. covercbbjap.jpg|NTSC-J timeline25.jpg timeline26.jpg timeline27.jpg timeline28.jpg timeline29.jpg timeline30.jpg timeline31.jpg 'Август 2006''' - Статья о новых разработках компании Sierra Online упоминает о Crash Online, новой игре серии на ПК. Эту игру так и не выпустили. 9 сентября 2006 - 10 лет прошло с того дня, когда выпустили первую игру о Краше. Октябрь 2006 - Crash: Boom, Bang! выпущен в США и Европе. covercbbntsc.jpg|NTSC-US covercbbpal.jpg|PAL Декабрь 2006 '- Оригинальный ''Crash Bandicoot ''становится доступным для скачивания в PS Store на PS3 и PSP. ports1-4_small.png 'Где-то в 2006 - Sammy выпускает второй аркадный автомат, CR クラッシュバンディクー. cr1.jpg 2007 Январь 2007 - Crash Bandicoot Party Games ''(игра на сотовый телефон) выпущен. - Логотип ''Crash Online утёк в интернет, и это означало, что игра могла быть выпущена в этом году на PC в Китае. Игра так и не увидела свет. crashonlinelogo2.png Март 2007 - Некоторые сайты по Nintendo Wii включили в список игр названия Crash Jackin и Crash Jackin 07 как выходящую игру. Это раннее название игры'' Crash of the Titans'' . Апрель 2007 - Crash of the Titans аннонсирован. - Первые скриншоты и арты Crash of the Titans выпущены. Июль 2007 - Crash of the Titans показан на E3. - Crash Bandicoot 2 выпущен в PlayStation Store. ports2-2.jpg Август 2007 '- Vivendi Games сотрудничает с Leukemia & Lymphoma Society, результат сотрудничества - Краш становится новым маскотом программы School and Youth, пропагандируя борьбу с раком крови. schoolandyouthlogo.png SY_Crash_1024x768_A.jpg 'Сентябрь 2007 - Фургон с мороженым в стиле Crash of the Titans ''показывается возле офисов Games Radar в Англии. Краш персонально раздаёт мороженное, водку и Red Bull (о боже, почему) прохожим. timeline33.jpg - Хаммер в стиле ''Crash of the Titans ''появляется на Annual Balloon Fiesta в Бристоле, Англия. Wii с соответствующей игрой ожидала внутри джипа, прохожие могли свободно сыграть. timeline32.jpg - Краш посещает Норвей и позирует для картинок на открытки. timeline34.jpg timeline35.jpg timeline37.jpg timeline38.jpg timeline39.jpg 'Октябрь 2007''' - Crash of the Titans выпущен в США и Европе на PlayStation 2, Wii, Xbox 360, PSP, Nintendo DS и Game Boy Advance. covertitansntsc.jpg|PS2 - NTSC-US covertitanspal.jpg|PS2 - PAL covertitansцшш.jpeg|Wii - NTSC-US boxshot_uk_large.jpg|Wii - PAL 1260440965-00.jpg|Xbox - NTSC-US crash_of_the_titans_frontcover_large_rM8D2MwSFnZbTR6.jpg|Xbox - PAL crash_of_the_titans_frontcover_large_12OZStH3zT8ZGnV.jpg|PSP - NTSC-US crash_of_the_titans_frontcover_large_EDs6hxXyiai75F6.jpg|PSP - PAL covertitansds.jpg|DS - NTSC-US covertitansdspal.jpg|DS - PAL covertitansgba.jpg|GBA - NTSC-US covertitansgbapal.jpg|GBA - PAL - Crash of the Titans ''(игра на сотовый телефон) выпущен. - ''CTR: Crash Team Racing выпущен в PlayStation Store. portsctr-1_small.png Декабрь 2007 '- ''Wrath of Cortex ''- одна из первых игр, переизданных на сервисе Xbox Originals в магазине Xbox Live. 'Где-то в 2007 '- ''Chokkan♪ Crash Bandicoot ''(игра на сотовый телефон) выпущен. chokkan_logo.png 2008 'Январь 2008 - Crash of the Titans получает номинацию на Writer's Guild Award. Февраль 2008 - Слухи об игре, названной Crash: Invasion of the Bandicoot Snatchers, начинают ходить в интернете. Это было раннее название игры Mind Over Mutant. - Crash of the Titans наминирован на Elan Awards в категориях "Лучшее звуковое оформление" и "Лучший персонаж". - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped выпущен в PlayStation Store. ports3-3_small.png Март 2008 - Vivendi Mobile Games аннонсирует Crash Nitro Kart 2 для сотовых телефонов. Апрель 2008 - Статья о следующей игре основной серии, Mind Over Mutants, утекла на несколько сайтов. - Первые скриншоты Mind over Mutant утекли через официальный сайт Краша. Июнь 2008 - Crash Nitro Kart 2 (игра на сотовый телефон) выпущен. - Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D (игра на сотовый телефон) выпущен. logocnk2.png cover cnk3d.jpg Октябрь 2008 - Crash: Mind Over Mutant выпущен в США и Европе на PlayStation 2, Wii, Xbox 360, PSP и Nintendo DS. momcoverntsc.jpg|PS2 - NTSC-US momcoverpal.jpg|PS2 - PAL crash_bandicoot_mind_over_mutant_frontcover_large_DZrriM0fckEWFE8.jpg|Wii - NTSC-US crash_bandicoot_mind_over_mutant_frontcover_large_9Z3KVMAVobRFnqL.jpg|Wii - PAL 7yrkc02kw8pkgsq5yl55y0trwnmgtz.jpg|Xbox - NTSC-US crash-bandicoot-mind-over-mutant.jpg|Xbox - PAL crash_bandicoot_mind_over_mutant_frontcover_large_DW2YL485YOwN6D6.jpg|PSP - NTSC-US crash_bandicoot_mind_over_mutant_frontcover_large_4TqaJIumaRoSapT.jpg|PSP - PAL momds_ntsccover.jpg|DS - NTSC-US momds_palcover.jpg|DS - PAL Ноябрь 2008 - Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped выпущен в европейском PlayStation Store. Декабрь 2008 - Mind Over Mutant номинирован на "Лучший платформер Nintendo 2008" журналом Nintendo Power. 2009 Июнь 2009 - Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D (игра на сотовый телефон) портирован на Zeebo. Июль 2009 - Crash Bandicoot Mutant Island (игра на сотовый телефон) выпущен. misland_logo.jpg 2010 Апрель 2010 - Детали о новой гоночной игре с волнующим названием Crash Team Racing утекли. Игру в скором будущем признали отменённой. Май 2010 - Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 (игра на сотовый телефон) выпущен. Cover cnk2.jpg Июнь 2010 - Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D и 2 получают обновления Категория:Разное Категория:2013